Mad Father—SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN VERSION—
by Murasaki no Musume
Summary: Eren adalah seorang remaja ababil(?) yang telah tidak memiliki ibu. Ayahnya, Grisha Jeager selalu bekerja di ruang bawah tanah bersama asistennya, Mikasa. Suatu hari, Eren dan kedua temannya(Jean & Armin) memutuskan untuk menyelidiki apa yang dikerjakan oleh ayahnya di bawah bersama teman-temannya... /Summary abal, first fict di fandom SnK, other warning inside, multi chap, RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Mad Father—SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN VERSION—**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Mad Father © vgperson, "Sen"

**Warning:** gaje, gila, sarap, ber-unsur parody, AU, ga yakin kocak banget, OOC, mengandung kata-kata yang sering dikeluarkan anak ABG jaman sekarang, Multichap, HINT EreMin, JeArmin, EreRi dsb.

**Genre:** Parody, Horror

**Rate: **T

**A/N:** Konnichissu~! Ini fict Saki yang pertama di fandom SnK. Sebenernya ini pelampiasan setelah ngeliatin Shin-nee (Kuroshinxxx) main game horror RPG yang judulnya Mad Father. Mohon reviewnya ya… ^^

Terus mohon kritik-sarannya juga :3

**.**

**.**

TOK … TOK …

Pintu kayu diketuk oleh tangan bocah berambut coklat bernama Eren. Entah mengapa, ayahnya belum juga kembali dari ruang bawah tanah tempat biasa ayahnya—Grisha Jeager bekerja bersama dengan asistennya, Maria.

"Ayah?" tanya Eren Jeager, si bocah ingusan berumur 17 tahun. Tapi tetap saja tak ada respon dari balik pintu. Dulu, ayahnya pernah menyerahkan kunci cadangan dari pintu yang menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat ayahnya bekerja. Tapi ia putuskan untuk tidak membukanya.

KRIEEET…

Pintu ruang bawah tanah itu terbuka. Tampaklah sosok seorang pria berambut coklat gondrong tak terurus dan memakai kacamata lusuh. Itu adalah ayah Eren, Grisha Jeager atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Dokter Jeager.

"Eren…" panggil ayahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ng… Minta uang jajan dong Pa!" kata Eren seenak jidatnya. Sebenernya, dulu Eren adalah anak yang berbakti, jujur, rajin menabung. Tapi karena kematian Carla Jeager, ibunya tercinta, dia jadi agak ngebangkang kayak sekarang gini. Bisa dibilang juga, Eren jadi Remaja Ababil

Grisha Jeager, si Ayah hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan memberikan Eren sejumlah uang. "Nih." Katanya menyerahkan segepok uang yang didapatnya entah dari mana karena Eren sendiri sampai sekarang masih tak terlalu mengerti tentang pekerjaan Ayah semata wayangnya itu.

Eren mengangguk lalu langsung berlari ke lantai atas dan cabut dari rumah. Lalu bermain bersama Jean Kirschtein dan Armin Arlert, kedua temannya yang setia bagai lagu seorang artis Indonesia yang berjudul "Mimin Oh" (?)

Akhirnya Jean membuka pembicaraan selagi mereka bertiga berada di kos-kosan si Muka Kuda alias Jean. "Weh, Ren." Katanya. "Sebenernya, Bokap loe itu kerja apa sih?" tanyanya.

Eren menunduk lesu. Dan memutuskan menjawab "ngga tau" ke sahabatnya itu.

"Gimana kalo kita ngintip aja?" cetus cowok baby-face yang juga bishounen itu kepada kedua temannya yang malah melongo. Cengo. Dengan tampang dongo.

"Gue ada sih…" katanya menunjukkan kunci ruang bawah tanah yang selama ini selalu ia simpan. "Kunci ruang bawah tanah bokap gue."

Armin dan Jean bersorak. Dan lalu si bishounen berambut kuning itu kembali berceloteh. "Ren, kita nginep yah di rumah lo?" katanya. Dan Eren pun menyetujui. Lalu mereka mulai membuat rencana. Mula-mula mereka akan pura-pura menginap, lalu pada tengah malam mereka akan menyelundup ke ruang bawah tanah itu.

"Ya udah, karena rencananya malem-malem, kita beli kopi supermarketnya Mbak Mina yok?" cetus Eren. "Sekalian modus." Kata Eren lagi, membuat kedua temannya itu sweatdrop. Memang, si Jeager ini biangnya modus.

"Sip, tapi gue sama Armin mau beres-beres dulu." Katanya.

Singkat kata, Jean, Eren dan Armin pergi ke supermarket, memodusi Mina Carolina si penjaga kasir, lalu balik ke kos-kosan Jean yang juga ditempati Armin. Lalu setelah beres-beres, merekapun cabut ke rumah—yang lebih cocok disebut mansion milik keluarga Jeager.

"Gila, kayaknya rumah loe tuh tambah gede aja tiap kali gue maen ke sini," komentar Armin yang ditanggapi dengan kejam sama sahabatnya, Jean. "Ya iyalah, loe makin cebol Min." Dan Armin menggalau di pojok rumah(?)

FYI, Grisha Jeager itu ga akan perduli sama temen-temen anaknya itu, jadi Eren itu bagai tinggal sendirian di mansion yang gedenya pake banget itu. "Ah, seneng sih gue ada loe berdua di sini." Kata Eren yang ngga nyadar bahwa kedua manusia selain dirinya itu mulai menerka-nerka kalo Eren itu seorang maho alias manusia homo.

Oke, sesudah perdebatan si Muka Kuda dan Juragan Modus dan penggalauan si Pendek Pirang itu ketiga remaja labil itu menaiki tangga ke kamar Eren yang berada di lantai dua.

"Huwoooo… Kita tidur disini Ren?" tanya Jean yang terpesona sedemikian rupa ngeliat ranjangnya Eren yang gede banget.

Eren mengangguk sembari mencoba pamer dikit ke temen-temennya. "Iya, kita bertiga tidur di sini. Bentar gue panggilin pembantu gue si Mikasa buat ngambilin kasur tambahan." Kata Eren yang melangkah ke luar kamar dan manggil-manggil Mikasa, si pembantu rangkap asisten bokapnya Eren.

Singkatnya, kasur udah ada, dan sekarang mereka bersiap untuk makan malam di ruang makan yang ga kalah gede.

"Ren, ntar malem jadi kan?" tanya Jean pas lagi makan. Mereka itu udah bagaikan tiga bocah ilang di rumah gede banget. Selain diandaikan sebagai tiga bocah nyasar, bisa juga diandaikan mereka itu penghuni kos-kosan mewah yang bisa bertindak leluasa karena si Ibu Kos lagi pergi(?)

"Hwah hahi hahh…" kata Eren sambil mengunyah makanannya. Maksudnya itu adalah: "Ya jadi lah…"

Armin yang terlihat paling normal di antara ketiga makhluk buas yang lagi laper-lapernya itu cuma bisa sweatdrop. "Ya udah, abis ini gue rasa kita harus mandi dulu, terus siapin barang-barang." Katanya.

-SKIP TIME-

Pukul 12 malam. Kediaman Jeager.

"Hoi…" Kata Eren saat mereka bertiga sudah mandi dan sudah mengganti pakaian. "Lu pada denger gak?" tanyanya. Ia merasa dirinya barusan mendengar suara yang berasal dari ruang bawah tanah.

Kedua temannya menggeleng. "Nggak, emangnya apaan?" tanya Armin.

"Waah, Eren, jam segini udah ngigau aja lo!" tambah Jean, membuat Eren gregetan dan ingin menjotos si Muka Kuda. Walau niat itu diurungkan.

Eren melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Lalu terdengar suara geraman dari lantai bawah. Dan kali ini geraman itu membuat ketiganya terlonjak kaget.

"Yang lu maksud barusan yang "itu" Ren?" tanya Jean dengan muka horror.

Eren mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabnya. Membuat kedua temannya itu ngeri.

"Gue rasa… Ada sesuatu di bawah sana…" kata Armin.

Suasananya sekarang menjadi sunyi senyap. Ga ada lagi trio makhluk yang bercanda, ga ada lagi yang ketawa-ketawa. Sekarang semuanya diam.

"G-gue rasa.." kata Eren takut-takut. "Ini semua ada kaitannya sama hari kematian Nyokap gue yaitu hari ini."

Semuanya menelan ludah. Ga ada yang berkata-kata sampai Eren melanjutkan. "Ayo kita cek ke depan." Katanya. Kedua temannya yang menunjukkan tampang ngeri itu mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa senter.

Kriet…

Pintu kamar Eren dibuka perlahan. Lalu Eren, Jean dan Armin melangkah keluar.

Tiga langkah dari kamar dan berbelok ke kanan. Mereka hampir tiba di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua tempat kamar Eren berada.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP…

Jejak yang terbuat dari darah langsung muncul tanpa terlihat siapa pemiliknya. Membuat ketiganya berteriak sejadinya. "ANJRIIIIIIT!" Teriak mereka bertiga ngeri dan tak lagi menahan gengsi. Lalu, ditengah kengerian mereka, muncullah dua sosok yang terlihat tidak seperti manusia—karena memang bukan manusia.

Yang satu memiliki tubuh tinggi namun hanya terdiri dari tulang belulang dan kulit yang menutupi dan satu bola mata yang bertengger di lubang mata kirinya, sementara mata kanannya hanya berupa lubang hitam. Sementara yang satu lagi, memiliki sisa daging di tubuhnya, namun tubuhnya hanya sampai sebatas pinggang.

Mereka menjerit sejadinya. Lalu sebuah suara dari ujung koridor yang lain memanggil mereka. "Hei! Kemarilah! Aku tak akan menyakiti kalian!"

Mereka tanpa berpikir langsung saja berlari secepatnya menuju suara itu. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah… SEORANG LAKI-LAKI BERTUBUH KURUS, DENGAN MATA KANAN YANG TAK ADA DAN TUBUH SETINGGI 160 SENTIMETER!

"GYAAAAAA!" Jerit Jean.

"SETAN KONTEEEEEEEEET!" Teriak Eren

"AMPUUUUN(?)" Teriak Armin.

Lalu mereka kembali berlari dan bersembunyi di kamar Eren.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" teriak Armin frustrasi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan menimpa hidupnya yang selama ini mulus-mulus saja bagaikan paha ibunya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Lalu seketika itu juga, sebuah cahaya gaje muncul dari tengah kamar Eren. Dan cahaya itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesosok manusia botak. Ya. Botak dan terlihat tak bisa dipercaya. "Salam damai… semuanya." Katanya udah bagaikan seorang pemuka agama sebelum memulai kotbah. Eren, Jean dan Armin memberi tampang horror ke arah pemuda itu. "Saya Connie Springer," katanya. Itulah namanya.

"Saat ini, rumah ini tengah dilanda kutukan." Katanya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan dramatis(?) padahal ngga sama sekali. "Dan mereka yang telah menjadi eksperimen ayahmu kembali muncul untuk membalaskan dendam." Katanya memberi penjelasan.

"Lah terus? Gue harus ngomong WAW gitu?" tanya Eren kesel. Dan si pemuda botak mirip Aang si Avatar(?) tersebut melakukan facepalm.

"Ngga gitu juga nak…" katanya menahan marah. "Kalian bertiga harus mencari Grisha dan mengumpulkan ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah bola mirip gundu yang berpendar. "OKESIP, jadi kalian harus nemuin Grisha sebelum Ibumu, Carla menyeretnya ke kematian." Katanya. "Kau sayang ayahmu, kan?" tanya Connie.

Daaaaan, karena mengikuti arahan Author, akhirnya Eren pun menjawab, "Ya, aku sayang sekali sama ayahku! Dan aku akan menyelamatkannya." Katanya.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mad Father—SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN VERSION—**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Mad Father © vgperson, "Sen"

**Warning:** gaje, gila, sarap, ber-unsur parody, AU, ga yakin kocak banget, OOC, mengandung kata-kata yang sering dikeluarkan anak ABG jaman sekarang, Multichap, HINT EreMin, JeArmin, EreRi, fan-service bakal ada dan kemungkinan besar akan banyak :p

**Genre:** Parody, Horror

**Rate: **T

**A/N:** Yosh! Akhirnya publish juga setelah berhari-hari nulis dan nyari inspirasi sambil ngeliatin Nee-chan main. Selamat membaca :D  
Btw, thanks buat yang udah review, favorite, juga follow :D Aku bener-bener seneng hehehehhe~ Yang kali ini silahkan dinikmati~!

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Ketiga remaja ababil itu, setelah bertemu dengan laki-laki [sok] misterius bernama Connie Springer langsung bergegas keluar kamar tidur Eren.

Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah kanan, sudah tidak ada monster yang tadi lagi rupanya. Mereka berjalan ke arah kanan dan menemukan sebuah kamar tidur yang merupakan kamar tidur mendiang ibu Eren dan langsung memasukinya.

Lalu, di saat mereka memasukinya…

Wujud seorang wanita dengan pakaian sederhana terlihat menghadap jendela yang langsung terlihat di saat memasuki kamar. Lalu wanita itu membalikan badannya. "BALIKIIN! BALIKIN ANAK SAYAAAAA…!" Teriak wanita itu. Eren, Jean dan Armin tentunya langsung keluar kamar karena itu wanita beneran berisik dan mirip banshee[1]

"R-ren… Kayaknya itu cewek tadi udah ngga ada." Kata Jean yang bener-bener syok di tempat.

Eren memandang Jean dengan tampang: "HAH? LU NYURUH GUE MASUK KE SITU LAGI?" dan Jean semaput di tempat.

"Gue aja yang buka." Kata Armin mengusulkan. Dan akhirnya cowok blonde itu pun membuka pintu kamar. "GYAAAAA!" Armin menjerit saat melihat gumpalan darah di lantai tempat tadi si wanita itu berdiri.

"E-EH… I-ITU ADA KUNCI APAAN?" tanya Eren saat melihat kunci kecil berpendar dari tempat wanita itu. Jean dan Armin mengangguk, lalu Eren mengambilnya.

"Ini kunci ruang Arsip" kata Eren. Kedua temannya itu akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke luar ruangan.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke ruang arsip yang lebih mirip ruang perpustakaan dan, tentunya ruangan ini tidak pernah dimasuki oleh Eren sekalipun. Tau sendirilah, dia ga suka baca. Dasar remaja jaman sekarang(?)

Di ruangan itu ada dua meja, di masing-masing sisi ruangan yang agak longgar, dan 6 rak buku yang tinggi menjulang. Membuat Armin ngerasa dirinya itu pendek pake banget dan langsung menggalau(?)

Ketiganya menyusuri ruangan arsip dan Jean menemukan sebuah kertas berisi kode di salah satu meja yang berada di pinggir ruangan. Kode itu berisi:

_**Tong di aula kiri**_

**Chandelier**_** di aula utama**_

_**Boneka merah di ruang boneka**_

_**Lukisan di ruang resepsi**_

Eren dan Armin geleng-geleng ngga ngerti dengan kode barusan. Dan Eren melanjutkan, "Gue baru tau bokap gue punya ruang boneka. Dasar bokap gila!" katanya.

"Hush, hush, udah Ren… Udah." Kata Armin menenangkan selagi mereka keluar dari kamar. "Coba kita cari ke lorong sebelah sana." Katanya menunjuk ke lorong di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Oke-oke…" kata Eren. "Thanks Min." katanya.

"Nah, sekarang, mending kita ke ruang tempat yang dituju nomor 1 dulu." Kata Jean.

Kedua temannya itu mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lorong yang panjang dan melintasi aula utama. Lalu terdengar bunyi.

Crek…Crek…

NGGA! Itu bukan bunyi koin di lempar-lempar ataupun kecrek-kecrek yang dipake sama pengamen pinggir jalan. Itu….

"SETAN YANG TADIIII!" Teriak Eren dan Jean barengan pas ngeliat dua monster yang tadi pertama mereka liat. Kompak banget mereka. Lalu mereka menggendong Armin dan lari ke pintu di sebelah kiri yang belum mereka jelajahi.

Eren ngos-ngosan. Begitu pula dengan Jean. Cuma Armin yang nggak. Ya jelas, kan dia digendong dua manusia lainnya itu.

"Mereka kayaknya ngga bisa ngikutin kita ke sini deh, Ren, Jean." Kata Armin. Lalu si cebol—Si pirang itu berdiri dan menengadahkan tangannya ke Eren yang sedang duduk terdiam.

"M-mereka ngga bisa buka pintu." Tukas Armin. Membuat Jean dan Eren lega.

"Oke, di sini ada tiga pintu. Coba kita masuk ke situ dulu." Kata Eren menunjuk dua pintu di depannya dan satu pintu di samping tembok tempatnya bersandar.

"Kita coba ke pintu ini dulu aja…" kata Armin menunjuk pintu yang berada lurus di depan Eren.

Jean dan Eren akhirnya bangun dari duduknya dengan kaki yang masih gemetar dan lalu masuk ke ruangan yang berada di depannya. "Ini toilet." Kata Jean.

"Yaiyalah, almarhumah nenek gue juga tau ini toilet, Kuda." Kata Eren yang tidak menyadari adanya sesuatu di belakangnya.

Sebuah bak mandi. PENUH DARAH DAN BUKAN AIR. Dan di balik itu…

CPYAK… CPYAK...

BRUK!  
Seonggok daging yang dikenal sebagai "mayat" terlempar keluar dan terjatuh ke lantai keramik kotak-kotak hitam putih yang mengalasi kamar mandi itu.

"ITU APAAN?!" Jean berteriak.

"ITU MAYAT!" teriak Eren.

"U-udah diem tuh mayatnya sekarang. Dan itu ada _gem _di pojokan." Kata Armin.

"Oke, gue aja yang ngambil _gem_nya." Kata Eren dan langsung melangkahi mayat itu karena ga ada jalan lain.

Lalu mereka keluar dan masuk ke ruangan di sebelah kamar mandi tadi. Itu ruangan itu seperti ruangan untuk menerima tamu dengan dua sofa merah saling berhadapan, meja kayu di tengah sofa itu, juga perapian yang menempel ke tembok, dan dua lukisan di tembok samping kiri dan kanan perapian.

"Hmmm… Dari yang gue pelajari dari game-game horror yang gue mainin, biasanya di rak itu ada sesuatu." Kata Jean bagaikan orang pro. Padahal kalo main game horror biasanya jerit-jerit sendirian sambil meluk-meluk Armin(?)

Cowok blonde itu mendekat ke arah lukisan di kiri perapian. Lalu terdengar bunyi "krek" samar yang semakin lama semakin jelas…

KREK…

KREEEK…

JREEEESH…

"ARMIN!" Jean dan Eren serentak berteriak. Lukisan yang berada paling dekat dengan Armin terbelah dan dari dalam sana keluar seekor monster berperut buncit, berkulit pucat keunguan dan gigi-gigi yang tajam dan menarik Armin.

"AKU….." Si monster mendesis. "SUKA… SHOTA….. SEPERTI DIRIMU….. KHEHEHEHEHE…" Desisnya. Membuat Eren dan Jean kalap menyelamatkan sahabat mereka dan juga uke mereka(?!) yang sekarang sedang ditarik oleh si monster shotacon mengerikan.

"ERENNNNNN! JEAAAAAAN!" Armin meraih karpet merah yang mengalasi lantai marmer itu. Tangannya mencakar-cakar di karpet. "TOLOOOOONG!"

Jean langsung berlari menendang kepala monster itu hingga terlepas. Maklum, Jean adalah mantan Ketua Tim Futsal di sekolahnya. Dan Eren langsung menggendong Armin ala pengantin. Membuat Jean illfeel melihat Eren memegang cowok imut yang kini hampir mewek di pelukan Eren.

Monster itu kini tak lebih dari kepulan uap yang berdesis dan tak menyisakan sedikit sisa pun dari monster itu.

"LOE BERDUA TUH MESRA-MESRAAN JANGAN DISINI KEK!" Kata Jean. Sedih ngeliat dirinya itu jones dan forever alone banget di depan Eren dan Armin.

"S-sorry deh… Jean, sorry." Kata Eren. Armin juga ikut meminta maaf.

"Betewe, lanjut lagi soal pengalaman gue maen game horror." Kata Jean berwibawa. "Biasanya di rak ginian ada benda-benda tersembunyi." Lanjutnya dan segera berjinjit ala ballerina, memamerkan otot-otot di betisnya yang terekspos karena dirinya hanya memakai celana pendek selutut. Otot-otot itu merupakan hasil latihan dari 2 tahun di SMA mengikuti klub futsal.

CREK…

"TUH KAN!" Jean setengah berteriak. "ADA PISAU DISINI." Katanya. Yang lain hening. Membuat Jean semakin ingin menangis dan berteriak "aku rapopo" di ruangan itu.

Eren, tak lain tak bukan sekarang lagi membuka kertas memo yang tadi ditemukan di ruangan mendiang ibunya. "Lukisan di ruang resepsionis…" katanya. "JADI INI RUANG RESEPSIONIS?!" Katanya.

"Pasti." Kata Armin.

"Okeh… Kalo emang ini ruang resepsionis, artinya lukisan itu…" Gumam Eren.

"Ada dua." Tukas Armin. Tak memperhatikan sekitarnya dan tak tahu kalau Jean… sudah tidak ada disitu.

"Ah, oke.. Kalo gitu, kertas ini… KODE BRANKAS NYOKAP GUE?!" teriak Eren.

"YOI!" balas Armin. "Nah, ayo, Eren, Jean…" kata Armin tak menyadari kalau Jean sudah tidak ada disitu.

"Jean…?" tanya Armin. Eren pun ikut panik. Banyak pertanyaan terlintas dibenaknya tentang "bagaimana kalau…"

"ARMIN! KITA HARUS NYARI JEAN!" sergah Eren dan langsung menarik lengan Armin keluar ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
